


Boy Toy

by 5mart_1di0t, Banksie94



Series: Collaboration Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cum Addiction, F/M, Falling In Love, Hung Shota, Inflation, Large Cock, Love, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, minor master/slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/pseuds/5mart_1di0t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: A new wed stepmother falls in love with her stepson and doesn't regret it for a second.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Collaboration Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847254
Kudos: 84





	Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> this story was an idea by 5mart_1di0t and was built upon by me 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> we hope you enjoy

I was on my nerves today. After a beautiful wedding and what could only be described as a disappointing honeymoon, I worry I nearly asked for a divorce then and there, as my now husband Daniel barely made it worth the trouble. I only held back thanks to the one of the main reasons I married that bastard anyway. The reason is because of his cute little son from his previous marriage. His name is Nick. The cute little 9 year old is the prime example of a cutie. I'm talking 130cm of cuteness that I just want to hug all day long. When I first met him, he was so shy as he greeted me with a quiet hello while hiding behind his dad. His cute greeting made my heart melt. It was that day I knew I had to have him even if it meant I had to deal with his admittedly rich but old dad and he nearly twice my age, yuck! 

It’s been two days since we came back from the honeymoon and Daniel was out picking up Nick from his grandmother's. I was nervous from seeing the boy again. After being away from him for so long; but as I heard his car come up the driveway, I knew that I couldn’t let my nerves get to me. I had to have this boy for myself no matter what. I knew I was hot, it was the reason why I was able to get Daniel. I had a pair of perky DD breasts; an angelic face that gave off an innocent sweet vibe, a toned stomach; large hips that scream breed me; a perky bubble butt that jiggled as I walked; and to finish it off, I had thicc thighs that weren’t too large, but fit my body perfectly. I knew I could get the boy just with my body by itself if he noticed it. 

When I saw the door open, I was overcome by a combination of nervousness and excitement. When I saw Nick running to give me a hug and seeing him so happy to see me made my worries go away alongside my heart melting into a puddle. “Lucy, your back!” he exclaimed as he jumped into my arms. I hugged him into my chest, which seemed to make him happier but didn’t do much for my end goal. Daniel came up behind Nick and gave me a kiss on the lips as I was hugging Nick. Even if I didn’t want Daniel to touch me, let alone kiss me, I knew I had to keep up appearances if I wanted Nick to myself in the future. So for now, I have to act like the perfect wife, putting Nick down I spoke to him as he beamed a massive smile at me as I asked, “How was your time at grannies?” “It was awesome! We made cookies and I helped grandpa around the house and I brought you some cookies too. Me and granny made them with love.” My heart melted even more from his consideration. He handed me a container with a couple of cookies in it. “Is it alright if I have one now, Nick,” I asked. “Of course, you’re my mummy now so you get all of my love cookies,” he said similing. The smile her gave could melt a glacier. I ate one of the cookies as I said in my head, 'fuck the calories,' as these were the best cookies I ever had. “Mmmmm... delicious, these are the best cookies ever” 

He celebrated that by cheering, “yayyyy mummy likes my cookies.” It was at this moment Daniel spoke up stating, “Son, we talked about this, you cannot her mommy unless she says you can ok.” This seemed to cause Nick's happiness to drain from him. “Ok dad,” he responded. It almost broke my heart seeing him like this, so I got on my knee in front of Nick and told him, “How about this, Nick, you can call me mummy if I can call you Nicky?” This perked him right up. I could see his eyes sparkle “Yes! Please mummy!” I gave him another hug shoving his head between my breasts causing him to snuggle into the hug. This only made me want him more I had to make this little man mine. 

Over the course of days if not weeks, I tried to seduce the boy over and over again to the point of frustrating me into madness. I tried everything. At one point I was wearing a tank top that threated to break due to my tits being too big for them, while I was wearing a very short skirt what showed I had my panties on but god bless this boys soul. All he did was get worried that I was getting cold and could get sick because of it. I even started to hug him more and more while shoving his head in-between my tits. I swear I could feel the jealousy from the Daniel as I barely let him even touch me. Nick just thought they were extra loving hugs, which kinda helped me because kept wanting them more but didn’t progress further than that. Like I said before, this cute inncent boy was sending me insane by this point but I refused to give up. 

Then it happened, I swear to god, I have seen my frustration as the best news to ever happen in this world as Daniel was being transferred overseas for a couple months. This means I will be home alone with Nick 24/7, I could finally get my final plan into action. 

When the day finally came and Daniel left, like a good wife, I said goodbye to him, gave him a kiss and everything. Once that taxi left, my mind went straight into action. First, I hugged Nick because he was a little upset that his dad was leaving. “Don’t worry, my little Nicky, mummy is not going anywhere,” I assured him. This helped him calm down. “Promise?” “I cross my heart” I gave him a big hug right into my tits “How about this? What would you like for dinner? Anything you want, we will have.” His smile came back in full force at this. “Really?” he questioned. I smilie back at this little cutie. “Really! Really!” He thought for a bit before answering, “Can we have pizza?” Hell yes, this would make my plan easier. “Of course, sweetie!“ I responded. “Yayyyy pizzaaaaa,” he cheered. I put him down as he ran back into the house to play. 

I went to my room and got the aphrodisiac ready for tonight. 'If I could get him naturally then I will use a bit of chemical help.' That night I sprinkled his pizza with some of the aphrodisiac and like the little boy he is, he gulped down the pizza before he could even taste it. Now I just had to wait to get what I wanted for months. 

After dinner, I tucked him into bed and went to mine only to start watching a bit of TV while I waited for my plan to unfold. It took nearly half an hour of me thinking ‘shit what if it didn’t work’ before Nick walked in with his hands in front of him. “Mum I feel weird.” in my head I celebrated as we walked over to my bed and turned off the TV. “What do you mean, Nick?” I asksd. I got out of the bed to meet him half way as he looked really nervous. “It’s my pee pee it feels weird.” Smiling on the inside as I did my best loving mother voice instead of the voice that of a cat that caught the canary, “Well, can I see it so I can help you, Nicky?” He was blushing at the idea but moved his hands out of the way. That’s when I saw the bulge that had develop in his pants. ’There's no way that my little boy could be that big,’ I thought. “Don’t worry, Nicky, mummy will help you,” I smilie at him as my hands took hold of his pants. I pulled them down, slowly my wettest, most depraved dreams were coming true. 

I think it was close to 13 inches of pure man meat and at least 3 inches wide. I could feel my pussy moisten at the sheer sight of this bitchbreaker of a cock. I was hypnotized by his cock. I couldn’t stop staring at it. It had completely taken over my mind as this thing throbbed as if it was begging for it to be fucked. Nick spoke up, “What's wrong mummy, is it something bad?” I could hear the fear in his voice. “No, baby, it means your growing up, you’re a big boy. 'in more ways than one' now which you can do a different type of snuggling with mummy now.” He looked confused at this. “What do you mean, mummy?” I smirked at this. “Do you love mommy” He smiled at her. “Of course, I love you mummy!” I smiled back at him. “And since I love you so much. It means we can do the special snuggles that feel so much better than the normal ones” “Really, mum, we can?” he questioned. “Yep, but we need to go to the bed to do them. Ok?” 

I picked him up into my arms as I took him to the bed and laid him down “just remember we cannot tell dad but this ok” he nodded “ok mummy” reaching my limit with holding back I gripped his large throbbing cock with my hands that couldn’t even get around the whole thing, I stated to stroke him nice and slow at the beginning I could hear his cute little moans as I did but let my eyes soak in this prefect specimen of a cock but as my eyes drifted down I saw something that made my mouth drown In drool, not only does this 9 year old have a cock to put most porn stars to shame but his had large orange sized testicles that were pulsating as they produced more and more cum for me to drink, I couldn’t help it as my mouth decided down to those beautiful balls of his as I started kissing and sucking each of them savoring the musky taste that overwhelmed not only my taste buds but sent my brain to heaven and hearing the boys sweet moans only not made my pussy even wetter and left me wanting more and more for every second I worshiped the boys body. 

“mummy it feels so good” I popped of his balls as he spoke “good but this is only the start Nicky I want to make my little man feel all of the pleasure he can” before he could even speak I placed my hands on his balls and began to massage them as I kissed my way from the base to the tip of his throbbing shaft causing him to moan, I swear I could cum just from hearing him moan out loud but when I got to the tip I saw his pre-cum making his head glisten and I couldn’t help myself as l licked up all of the pre I could making me moan just from the taste of this sweet nectar that he was producing “mum I want more please” “of course my sweety” I took as much of his shaft into my mouth, I wasn’t even subtle in my desire to get his baby batter in my stomach, I took as much as I could getting around half way but I wanted and needed more I could feel my pussy dripping in jealousy as I started to fuck my own throat with his giant throbbing cock. 

I couldn’t stop myself any more I needed that cock to cum into my stomach, I needed the boys cum inside of me, I kept pumping his cock as I massaged his balls but then something unexpected happened nick grabbed my head and started pumping his cock further into my throat almost reaching my stomach “I'm sorry mum but I feel something coming I cannot stop” he just kept thrusting his cock again and again not stopping for a second that’s when something beautiful happened “mum its cominggggg” I felt his cock expand as his cum shot out of his cock right into my stomach filling me over and over again with his cum and there was so much of it, it just kept coming and coming and once that sweet boy cum hit my throat I came hard, I felt completely full within seconds but it didn’t stop it took my stud son 3 minutes of him cumming to finally stopped. 

He started to pull out his cock but I wanted to be sure I got all of it so I sucked as he pulled, this caused him to moan again as I sucked out the last of his addicting cum right onto my tongue making my taste buds explode as it overwhelmed them with his perfect flavor and thickness. 

He was heavily breathing by the time I let him take it completely knowing I got it all out, as I was tasting and enjoy this perfectly thick cum he was staring at me with lust and confusion in his eyes I decided to swallow this stud cum and spoke to him “what are you thinking son” he blushed at this “i want to do that more” I smiled at him “oh trust me I plan to give you so much more my boy” he smiled at this as I looked back at his still hard cock throbbing in anticipation for what was coming next “but I think it's time I showed you want mummy's tits can do” I saw his eyes drift down to my tits as I spoke so knowing he wanted it as much as I did I wrapped my tits around his thick bitchbreaker and proceeded to suck the tip of his cock as my tits rubbed and squeezed his cock making him moan “oh mum they feel of soft”. 

As I kept sucking and rubbing his thick member his moans got louder and louder, I knew he wouldn’t last that long at this rate but I didn’t want to stop I needed more of his cum inside of my, my stomach already had a little bump where his cum was currently was but I wanted more, it was like he awoke a hunger within me that I knew only he could satisfy so I sucked harder and stroked his cock with my tits faster and faster as his moans got louder and more frequent and by this time my pussy was getting so needy I knew i wouldn’t last any longer if I didn’t get this cock into it soon. 

I popped off his cock head “come son cum for mommy, don’t you want to bathe mommy in your cum” this only caused him to moan even louder as I felt his cock twitch “mummy I cumming again” my mouth went stright back to his cock head and sucked hard he scream “mummmmm” as his cum traveled up his shaft and right into my mouth filling it in seconds, I tried swallowing as much as l could but it didn’t stop my mouth just kept getting fuller and fuller as he kept going and going to the point his cum started to leak out of my mouth but I refused to stop sucking this magnificent cock, when he finally stopped I gulped down the last of his cum and looked down at my belly which looked at least 2 months pregnant now “looked at all the delicious cum you gave mummy” he opened his eyes and looked at my face and stomach, what l saw was so beautiful his cock started to get hard again and even getting harder then before I swear it looked bigger but I knew where I needed it next. 

“honey, would you like to put it into mummy’s special place” he looked shocked as he could only nod “good boy” I layed on my back in front of him getting into missionary position and spread my legs and my pussy showing him where l wanted him to put that thick meat pole next “see this hole here” I looked at him and saw hunger in his eyes as he nodded “if you put you pee pee in there it will make your feel so good while giving mummy so much pleasure” as he crawled towards me I knew that my boy was in auto pilot as he lined up his cock to brutally fuck my pussy, I couldn’t believe I was about to take the virginity of the cute little 9 year old but knew my body wouldn’t let me back out know as my pussy was so hungry for the big fat viral cock this boy possessed. 

“that’s it son, fuck mummy with that big thick cock of yours, you can claim mummy for yourself, all you have to do is fuck mummy so much that she can only thi” he thrusted his cock right into my womb before I even finished teasing him this made me cum right away as this bitchbreaker reshaped my pussy to his liking forcing me to forget my name as he push right passed my cervix and into my womb to the point that I could see the bulge of his cock through my abdomen making me scream out “ohhhh fuck baby yes” he was surprised by this “are you alright mummy I didn’t hurt did I" I could see the loving boy that I fell in the eyes that were so filled with concern for me “no darling, you just made mummy feel so good that I want even more” I could see him smile with happiness at the idea of making his mummy happy. 

“i really made you happy mummy” smiling at him “yes my Nicky now mummy wants you to thrust into her until you cum insed me ok” he nodded as he pulled out his cock, I felt so empty at this moment but before I could say anything he thrusted right back into me and by the gods this made me climax again, I was so edged that just one thrust made me see starts “ohh yes more son more fuck mommy as much as you want” smiling he just kept thrusting into me going straight into my womb with it was nothing but another part of mummy to pleasure him. 

He kept fucking me over and over again at one point I swear I lost consciousness from the pleasure this boy was giving me, it was like each thrust equaled another orgasm to the point I lost count and just enjoyed the feeling of my son fucking me like he owned me and by this point if he wanted he could own me, I couldn’t think of anything but the thick cock that was reshaping my very mind and how I knew that no one could ever pleasure me like this ever again I knew at this moment I was his and I hoped he was mine that’s when I heard the sweetest voice in the world say that words I’ve been hoping to hear “mummy I going to cum again” “oh god yes please cum into mummy’s pussy” “but isn’t that bad shouldn’t only dad do that” I could barely think at this point but I knew I need to nip this in the bud because my womb was begging for his cum “i need you to cum in me, please claim my womb Nicky, forget about your dad I want only you so pleaseeee claim me please cum into my pussy”. 

I could feel his cock harden at his, I knew he wanted to breed me “come on son breed your mama” I heard an almost primal growl coming from this sweet boy, he was going to claim me I knew it was coming to happen, I could feel the primal women in me embrace this stud as I heard me say “i’m cumming mummmmm” I felt it pure heaven was entering my womb and just getting coming and cumming causing me to orgasm over and over each one getting bigger and bigger as they kept coming and coming, it was then that I truly lost my mind to this boy I knew inside and out I was his women now as I felt my womb inflate from the sheer volume of cum he was releasing and to my surprise nick took my head and kissed me hard on the lips as if to completely claim me and I could help but embrace him in this kiss as It deepened dragging me down to the depths of depravity, I finally got my wish I got a little cutie to claim my mind body and soul completely and utterly. 

After the both of us cummed for what felt like hours but was really 3 minutes he stopped kisisng me and looked at me like a predator would look at a prey and I could feel he wasn’t pulling out of me “i want more mummy” I was stunned he could keep going but as I felt his still hard throbbing cock start thrusting into me again I knew that it wasn’t a request or even a question it was a statement an order from my cute little man “yes son do it as much as you want” I smiled at him as he smiled back at me as he started to fuck me again, he again took my lips and kissed me as we continued fucking for hours only stopping to drink some water or when he wanted me to suck his cock as he rested, I found myself completely addicted to him. 

Four days later 

We were fucking on the bed when Daniel called, my son was doing me hard in doggy for what felt like the 8th time today, over the course of the last few days he just kept wanting more and more so to be safe I increased his food portions and made sure to drink more water but this only served to make him hornier and stronger, this little 9 year old was becoming a sex god with his sole focus on me, I already knew I was pregnant for all of this and I couldn’t be happier until Daniel called while this god was fucking me “pick it up mum, don’t worry I won’t stop just slow down a little” I could almost feel his cheeky smile as he spoke “ok son” I picked up the phone as I barely held in my moans “hello sweety how are you going” I heard Daniel say on the other end “not bad, Nick and I are play some games right now, how is work going” I could hear Nick chuckle at this as he thrusted right into my womb making me nearly moan. 

“not bad, a little boring without being able to see you or nick” that was sweet but too bad nick has taken your place “aww that’s sweet darling we are missing you too but don’t worry you will be back here before you know it” I swear Nick was hitting my sweet spots on purpose “love you sweety” “love you too ohhh” ok maybe a moaned a bit but I recovered quick “I got some news” “cool what is it” “I’m pregnant” I heard him yell out away from the phone “YES I’M GOING TO BE A DAD” I smiled knowing he actually thought it was his but I knew it was Nicks I could guarantee it “are you sure I mean it's been nearly five days since we last did it” “i haven’t done the test yet but I can feel it that and I missed my period” 

I smiled at my little joke but it was getting harder to hold in my moans “awesome have you told Nick yet” “yeah and he is super excited, his hoping for a baby sister” “sounds about right, sadly I got to go into another meeting, cannot wait to see you guys and remember take it easy ok” “ I will dear, have fun at work” he laughed as he hung up, I threw the phone onto the ground as I released all of the moans I was holding in at that point “how does it feel to be bred by your son mum” “mmmm so good I plan to have so many of your children Nick” he flipped me into missionary and started to kiss me as he started to thrust into me hard and fast just the way I like it. 

I'm so lucky to have the prefect life, a husband who can support me and the kids I plan to have and the loving son to give me those kids.

Life couldn't be better than this

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story 
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests


End file.
